Lemons Beyond Time: Akame Ga Kill
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Why let the flow of time limit our lemons? I say to hell with it! If I want Lubbock to fuck Mez inside a pocket dimension, so be it!


**Huh, this is actually the first time I ever came up with an idea for the Lemons Beyond Time without a specific request for it. Who would of thought? Anywho, I absolutely love this anime, and I wish I never watched it. It systematically murdered everyone I gave a shit about. It even started making me like characters, just to kill them the moment they were likable. I refuse to ever re-watch it. Anywho, on the bending the laws of time and space for the sake of smut.**

* * *

Lubbock and Mez were confused when they appeared in the dark void. Just moments before the two assassins had been battling to the death, and now they were..nowhere really.

"I know this might be confusing," I said, stepping into view, "But allow me to explain." "Who the hell are you?" Lubbock questioned, "Yeah, what's going on?" Mez added. I held my hands up peacefully, "Easy, easy. My name is Sinful, Sinful Nature. I exist outside of time. Well, outside of your time. As a result, I can stop, bend, fold, and mess with your time in any way I see fit. I don't like doing so directly though, and I try to be more subtle than this,, but there was no point in this timeline where I could have started it. This was my only option, and since this was a special case, I made an exception to my 'no direct interference' rule."

"A special case?" Mez questioned. I nodded, "By the end of tonight, one of you will be dead by the others hand, not that that will surprise either of you. The survivor won't actually be alive for much more than a month for two after this, give or take. I won't spoil who for you, but I felt that you deserved something to go out on. So I created this little space. You can change it to whatever you want, and use it for...however you would like." I said, giving a wink, "You aren't enemies in here, time is frozen and you won't remember this happening after you re-enter time, not until you're dying that is. So..."

I vanished, and allowed them to do as they wished.

It wasn't long before the two assassins defaulted to base instinct. Whether what the weird girl who had claimed to have teleported them there was true, one of them _was_ going to die soon, so they might as well take this opportunity to enjoy what little life they had left.

The environment they ended up choosing for their fun was a filthy alleyway, as they both agreed it was the epitome of their profession and their current situation, a perfect metaphor, and perfect place for a fuck.

The two began making out sloppily, attacking each other lustfully as they leaned against the hard brick wall. Mez's tongue was taking control, but a flick of the wrist from Lubbock and subsequent movement of wires ripped Mez's clothes off, exposing her dark skin and decent sized tits. He smirked, looking her up and down. Mez grinned when she saw the tent forming in Lubbock's pants, and reached down to remove them. Lubbock grinned, and thrust his hips forward the moment his seven and a half inch member was free, causing it to push into Mez's mouth.

Mez pulled Lubbock down, shifting their position until they were in a sixty nine with her on top, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Lubbock moaned, circling the lips of Mez's pussy with his tongue several times and prodding her clit before pushing his tongue inside and beginning to eat her out.

Both worked the other vigorously with their mouths, Mez swirling her tongue around Lubbock's cock as she sucked it, Lubbock scraping her insides with his tongue, attacking the more sensitive spots that he found. They kept going for several minutes, but both stopped before they came, as neither wanted to be done too quickly.

Mez moved faster, using her thick sweat to trap Lubbock under her. "Too slow~" She teased as she changed her position, beginning to ride Lubbock's cock hard. He couldn't actually feel anything through the thick sweat, which made it all the better for Mez as she rode him harder, moaning as she took his cock deeper into her sopping wet pussy. Lubbock was kicking himself for not thinking faster, but there wasn't much of anything he could do about it now but wait and hope Mez tired herself out quickly.

Mez leaned forward, letting off more sweat over Lubbock's face. The thick slime like substance was pushed into his mouth. He was expecting it to taste horrible and make him gag, but it actually didn't. It wasn't great or anything, but not back. And when he swallowed it, Mez seemed to get turned on even more, and rode him harder, moving her hands to her chest to grope herself as she bounced hard on his cock.

Mez came a few minutes later, groaning loudly as her pussy squeezed Lubbock's trapped cock and her juices ran down it, cleaning it off. Mez stood up, and though Lubbock had hoped she would free him, he wasn't counting on it. His expectations were met when Mez straddled his face without removing the sweat weighing down his body.

Resigned to his temporary fate, Lubbock pushed his tongue back into her moist folds and began to eat her out again, faster this time. He could hear Mez's moaning above him, and he could smell her strongly. The scent of her sweat mixed with the juices from her dripping cunt were created an intoxicating fragrance that more or less lulled Lubbock into a trance. He swallowed all the sweat and cum from Mez that dripped into his mouth as he ate her rougher, making her cum two more times before she got up and actually did free him.

Lubbock was shaky for a moment, and when his senses returned, he immediately became aware of how painfully hard he still was, not having cum once where Mez had gotten off three times already. He planned on changing that.

"Oh relax," Mez said, giving him a kiss as she gripping his cock, "I'll let you catch up~" She purred. Lubbock smiled, "I figured you would, but just in case," The metal cords wrapped around Mez, binding her body and lifting her into the air, "I just wanna make sure first." He said with a smirk.

Her legs were held up in the air, and spread far apart. Her arms were tied together behind her back with her face looking up at the sky.

"Perv." Mez chuckled. "Look who's talking." Lubbock said, going over to her head and pushing his member back into her mouth. Figuring that she could get too upset, as she had just done more or less the same thing to him, Mez began sucking him off again.

But Lubbock was rougher this time, grabbing her head and thrusting in harder, pushing into her throat. Mez gagged slightly as she felt it, and squirmed against the metal bindings as Lubbock's balls hit her face with every thrust.

After fucking her throat for several minutes, Lubbock pushed in one last time to the base and came directly down her throat, forcing her to swallow it all. Mez gagged, but got a taste of his cum. 'Not bad.' She decided.

Naturally, Lubbock wasn't done with her. He reached over, grabbing her tits and moving his body forward to thrust between. Lubbock moaned, squeezing Mez's breasts around his cock as he thrust between them, stoking himself with her tits. Mez's face was directly between Lubbock's legs, and she wasn't about to wait here doing nothing while he fucked her tits.

Mez opened her mouth and took Lubbock's balls inside, sucking on them hard as he thrust between her breasts, causing him to groan loudly in pleasure, already close to cumming. The feeling of her amazing tits mixed with her sucking his balls was too much, and Lubbock came just a few moments later, coating Mez's chest in hot white seed.

Lubbock stepped back, panting, but he wasn't done yet. He moved down between her legs, lining his cock up, but not to her pussy. With a jerk of his hips, he slammed his cock into her ass. Mez screamed out, and Lubbock grunted in pleasure. Realizing form how tightly it squeezed him that Mez had a still virgin ass made it all the better, and he began pumping into it at a hard, steady pace. The lubrication of his own cum and Mez's saliva and sweat made it much easier to fuck her inexperienced hole than it should have been, and soon they were both moaning and urging Lubbock to fuck her harder.

Lubbock kept going, his hips slapping against Mez's harder and faster for fifteen minutes straight before he hit his limit, cumming deep inside her ass. Lubbock pulled out, and a quick motion with his wrists freed Mez from his wire trap, and placed her so she was holding onto him, legs around his waist, arms around his shoulders.

Lubbock leaned back against the wall as his member was pushed into Mez's pussy again. Both of them began moving, Lubbock thrusting up into her and Mez moving her hips down against him. Soon they were moving in sync, both moving together as they began to make out heatedly again, this time Lubbock winning out, his tongue taking control and invading her mouth as his cock hammered away in her pussy.

After nearly twenty minutes of this, neither of them could hold out much longer. With a shared cry of bliss, both came in unison, Lubbock cumming deeply inside Mez, Mez's juices running down Lubbock's cock.

Both collapsed there in that alleyway they had created for themselves, drifting off to sleep, and re-appearing back in their own time with no memory of feeling of the event. It would return later, when they no longer had any opportunity to change the course of the timeline. Mez, for example, would remember later that very night...

* * *

 **That about sums it up. I probably won't do another Lemons Beyond Time for awhile, I have other one-shot ideas I need to focus on, but I enjoy doing these. ^-^ They keep things interesting. I also wouldn't mind doing more stories for Akame Ga Kill, it'll help me stop associating such a good show with the bleak inevitability of death. How did you like this? And what lemon would you like to see happen beyond time?**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
